A decoupling capacitor is commonly provided in a power supply circuit, such as a large scale integrated circuit(LSI).
The decoupling capacitor may be charged and discharged to serve to suppress variations in a power supply voltage of the LSI and ensure stable performance of the LSI.
Recent increases in the multifunctionalization and increased integration of LSI circuits have led to increased amounts of current consumption, and overcurrents maybe rapidly generated in power supply circuits due to an increase in a driving frequency, such that there has been a demand for an increase in the capacitance of a decoupling capacitor and a decrease in the equivalent series inductance (ESL) of the decoupling capacitor.
In addition, in accordance with demand for the miniaturization of an electronic component due to portability of an information communications device, demand for a high performance decoupling capacitor has increased.